


Heathens

by figgybeliever



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Suicide Squad (2016), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blurryface, Crossdressing, Dom Tyler, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strippers & Strip Clubs, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figgybeliever/pseuds/figgybeliever
Summary: "Can I do it Blur? I'll mess 'im up just like you like""Not now baby, things are about to get messy.."Basically Josh is Harley Quinn and Blurryface is the Joker.Bad summary, good story.





	1. Our special guest.

Josh twirled a strand of his red hair around his finger as he watched the scene play out. "Can I do it Blur? I'll mess 'im up just like you like" he said as he watched his blurry drag a knife across the skin of their "special guest". Blurryface turned towards Josh and smiled. "Yeah..why don't you show our guest how good you are with that bat of yours" blurryface replied. He stepped towards the red and blue haired man and smiled, showing off his gril. Josh giggled and skipped towards their guest, Mr. Lenard Green, aka the man who dared to try to grab Josh's leather clad ass. He walked behind the bound man and laughed. "Ya know, if you hadn't been such a greedy little piggy you wouldn't be here" he said. Lenard jerked in the chair and whimpered. He was bound to a chair with an old rag in his mouth and could see Blurry's red eyes in the shadows of the warehouse. He closed his eyes and cried. "Dontcha dare close your eyes!" Josh said in anger as he jerked the man's head back and slammed it into the back of the chair. He giggled maniacally and pouted his lipstick covered lips. He hummed as he grabbed his bat and walked in front of Lenard. Josh gripped his bat tightly and smiled. He held it above his head and brought it down using all his strength. The man's head caved in from the force of the blow as his eyes rolled back into his skull. "Ooh, what a pretty red" Josh commented as he brought the bat down again. He stepped back and admired his work. What used to be a head was now a beaten in ball of flesh and blood. Josh could still hear the man groaning in agony so he slammed his bat down onto Lenard's pelvic area, hitting his penis. He finally saw Lenard stop moving. He was dead. Josh admired his work and smiled. Blood was splattered around and had even gotten on Josh's face. He poked out his tongue and ran it across his lips. He heard clapping and turned to see Blurryface walking closer. He giggled and dramatically bowed. "Thank you! Thank you!"he said as he took another bow. "Did you like it, Mr B?" he asked as he stared into red eyes. "Of course I did sweetheart, but I knew I would. After all you are 'Daddy's little Monster' " he said. Josh smiled again and wrapped his arms around Blurry's neck. "Uh huh, the best. Right Blur?" He whispered. "Damn right princess" Blurry replied. "Now let's go baby, we're gonna go have some fun" Blurryface whispered as he led Josh to a dark van. 

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @emomemeoandrew

Blurryface smiled as he helped Josh out of the van. Tonight would be special. His pretty baby would be the star oh the show. He led Josh into the club and towards the back. "What're we doin' Blur?" Josh asked curiously as he was led to a dark room. The room consisted of a small podium like stage with a strip pole, velvet chairs, and a couch. Josh smirked in understanding. His Blur wanted to see him strut his stuff. He walked up on the stage and grabbed on to the pole. He held on with both hands and stared into red eyes. He wrapped one leg around the pole and smiled at blurryface. Blurry smiled back and sat down in one of the chairs. He sat back and said "Strip for me sweetheart, show me what you're hiding under those short.." Josh blushed, knowing what was to come. He took his hands off of the pole and slowly took off his shirt then carefully undid his u 'puddin' choker and sat it down. As Josh removed his shorts, Blurryface could see hints of the red thong his baby was wearing. God, he couldn't wait to pound into Josh's tight little hole. He looked at the other man and licked his lips. His baby was in nothing but a thong and looked absolutely delicious. The thong perfectly showed off Josh's ass. Blurry beckoned Josh towards him and pulled Josh into his lap. Man, this would be fun..


End file.
